Navigating electronic content to search and select relevant portions of the content is a common task. In many examples, content is displayed to a user via a display associated with a computing device. For larger collections of content, the full range and extent of the content may not be viewable at one time within the limited space of the user's display. In these examples, a user typically navigates the content by scrolling or panning to reveal new content. In some examples, eye-tracking techniques may be utilized to monitor the location of a user's gaze relative to a display, and to use such gaze location to move or scroll content.
However, typical eye-tracking interfaces may fail to provide an intuitive and pleasing user experience when navigating content via a display. In particular, when the content includes an extensive hierarchy of information, such eye-tracking interfaces are typically incapable of providing an acceptable user experience for navigating the full range and extent of the hierarchy of information. This shortcoming may be particularly evident where the display is of limited size, such as with a smartphone.